Los Bjorgman
by sailorcar
Summary: Kristanna ONESHOT. Universo alterno en donde Anna y Kristoff están casados en el mundo actual. Un breve vistazo romántico sobre su vida matrimonial.


**Me gustan mucho los universos alternativos así que decidí escribir algo sobre Kristanna porque ambos me enamoran con su ternura, la breve escena se sitúa en el mundo actual y Anna va a una entrevista de trabajo, espero que la disfruten y por favor déjenme saber su opinión :3**

* * *

><p>El café matinal estaba servido, derramando una gota ámbar por el borde de la taza, a su lado dos pedazos de pan tostado untados con mantequilla y bastante chocolate. La casa olía a la hermosa rutina matutina de despertar y prepararse para el día. La cama aún no estaba tendida y había cajas de mudanza por doquier.<p>

"Ouch!... malditos zapatos…" dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios que acababa de enterrarse uno de los tacones de los zapatos de su esposa.

"¿Amor me puedes ayudar?" salió una mujer de la otra habitación "¿podrías guardar mis cosas en mi bolso por favor?"

"Anna se te va a hacer tarde, deja tu cabello y come algo" dijo su esposo buscando el bolso de Anna entre toda la ropa tirada. El clásico de las mañanas era encontrar montones de ropa que ella había sacado en el resultado del "qué me pondré hoy".

"Bebé no se te olvide que tienes que estar en casa a las cuatro, conmigo, ¡Porque pedí comida china para hoy!" contestó Anna emocionada a su esposo mientras seguía entrenzando su cabello. "¿Kristoff?" se asomó por el umbral del baño.

"Si te escuché. Anna ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así…" respondió Kristoff mientras metía las cosas de Anna a su bolso. "Ya se está haciendo tarde, son cuarto para las nueve."

Anna salió corriendo del baño para colocarse sus zapatos, el perfume que siempre usaba hipnotizaba las narices y sentidos de Kristoff.

"¿Cómo es que no te gusta que te diga? ¿mi bebé?" dijo Anna haciendo una voz como quien le habla a un cachorrito "Eres mi todo y yo te digo como quiera" le dio un beso apresurado. "¿Si llevo este abrigo se ve demasiado formal?" le preguntó modelándoselo.

Anna se veía adorable con sus pantalones cortos azul marino y una blusa a rayas fajada a su pantalón, para Kristoff cualquier cosa que tuviera encima ya fuera una sábana era encantador.

"Con todo lo que tienes puesto en este momento está bien para tu entrevista, no te estreses mucho amor" dijo Kristoff. Ambos disfrutaban decirse sobrenombres melosos que demostraran un amor bastante tierno del cual no se avergonzaban en mostrar.

"Este es el trabajo de mis sueños, tengo que conseguir ese empleo" respondió Anna decida y miró su reloj de muñeco "¡Oh, demasiado tarde! Ya me voy cariño, deséame suerte".

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa no sin antes besar con amor a su esposo.

"Sven ¡regresa a la casa, no te puedo llevar!" escuchó Kristoff gritar a Anna mientras el perro corría por las escaleras.

"¡Sven!" lo llamó y el perro montañés llegó corriendo hacia su amo y su mejor amigo.

Kristoff recogió la ropa de Anna y la colocó en un cesto. Aprovechó los pocos minutos que le quedaban para comer algo con Sven y pronto se iría al trabajo.

Pensó en lo feliz que era con Anna y como cada día descubría algo nuevo de ella, algo que hacía crecer su relación y su amor por ella.

"Sven, creo que en mi vida nunca había sido tan feliz" el perro simplemente le sacaba la lengua y movía la cola.

Faltaba media hora para las cuatro y Anna no llegaba a casa, Kristoff al salir temprano del trabajo preparó la mesa como a su esposa siempre le gustaba, con servilletas de tela, los cubiertos acomodados y en el centro no un florero, sino el platón reservado para el postre de hoy.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y las llaves sonar sobre la mesa del recibidor. Los pasos arrastrados de Anna anunciaban su llegada y el entusiasmo de Sven.

Anna llegó al comedor en donde estaba Kristoff con una expresión bastante decaída, parecía arrastrar todo su peso con ella.

Kristoff se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

"Felicidades por el trabajo" dijo su esposo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Anna mostró una cara decepción. "¿Cómo supiste que me lo dieron? Se supone que te quería sorprender" Anna hizo pucheros.

"Seis años de matrimonio han sido lo suficiente para conocerte tanto." Dijo Kristoff.

"Te lo dijo Elsa ¿no es cierto?" apuntó con un dedo Anna.

"Umm no, lo sé porque conozco la forma como actúas. Si no hubieras conseguido ese trabajo no hubieras llegado a casa a las 4 sino a las 6. Saliendo de tu entrevista hubieras ido a la primera repostería que te encontraras y comprarías algo con bastante chocolate, pensarías qué hiciste mal o en que podrías mejorar para motivarte hacia el futuro. Como tardarías hasta el segundo postre, yo te habría llamado y no contestarías, entonces tendría que recurrir a Elsa y así sabríamos lo que te sucede" dijo Kristoff sonriendo con los pucheros de Anna. "Entonces al llegar así a casa supe tus intenciones, ¿tengo o no la razón?"

Anna miró a Kristoff con ternura, agradeciendo que hubiese alguien en la tierra tan hermoso como él que la amara y la conociera sólo como él lo hace.

"Aw y creyeron que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar. Ven aquí mi grandulón con cabello de princesa" Anna se abalanzó al cuello de Kristoff y lo besó intensamente, recordando como lo besó en el altar, en la luna de miel, en el primer día juntos, como lo besaba toda las mañanas dejando un poco de su ser en los labios del hombre al que amaba.

"La amo Sra. Bjorgman…" dijo su esposo.

"Yo lo amo más Sr. Bjorgman".

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado! <strong>


End file.
